


"I'm Not Sick"

by leggyman



Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Distinct Lack Of Self Care, Dadza, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Wilbur didn't have enough time to be sick, but he can't ward off the inevitable forever-----Day 2: Sickfic
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 366





	"I'm Not Sick"

**Author's Note:**

> tw: vomiting (it's not very detailed but it is still mentioned)

To put it bluntly, Wilbur didn’t have  _ time _ to feel under the weather. He spread his schedule pretty thin as is, spending any free time working on music or some other personal pursuit. He operated under a strict schedule, perfectly regimented in order to complete everything he both wanted and needed to do on time.

So, he didn’t have the time to waste on a cough and runny nose.  _ Fake it ‘til you make it or whatever _ . He took an allergy pill and moved on with his day with little issue. When he practically collapsed into his bed at the end of the day, he chalked it up to a lack of caffeine or the winter weather making him extra tired.

Throughout the next week, things got progressively worse. No matter, it wasn’t something Wilbur couldn’t handle. An allergy pill and a pain killer usually took care of the more annoying parts of his symptoms, only leaving the unwavering fog in his head from the headache he would feel without the Panadol and the occasional need for a cough drop. He tried to shove his worsening condition to the back of his mind, focusing on his work instead.

Wilbur woke up both sweating and shivering, feeling like complete garbage. Despite this, he got ready for the day, took his meds, and ignored the ache in his joints. He forgoed his usual breakfast as it felt like razor blades were sliding down his throat every time he swallowed, and stuck with just some water and a half of a banana. He made the, objectively stupid, desicion to walk to his office. It wasn’t that far away, and he figured the chill bite of the winter wind might wake him up a bit, or at the very least stop him from feeling so hot. He probably should’ve noticed the red flags of something a bit more serious than the common cold when he cuddled into the softest turtleneck he owned and almost fell asleep the moment he sat in his desk chair, but he chalked it up to the office’s heater going on the fritz again, He opened up his desktop, getting ready to begin streaming, and called Tommy on Discord. They were planning on doing another 100 Player Challenge, rebuilding civilization for the third time, but in the Nether instead.

“Big Man!” Tommy shouted in greeting, causing Wilbur to flinch and his head to throb for a moment. He clutched his head in his hand and let out an involuntary groan.

This stream may be more difficult than Wilbur anticipated.

By the time the stream ended, Wilbur’s head felt stuffed with cotton. He had almost dozed off multiple times during the stream, only to be startled awake by some loud noise from his co-host. He was still on call with Tommy, the two usually chatting post-stream anyway and Wilbur lacking any motivation to stand up much less walk home.

On the other end of the Discord, Tommy was quite concerned. After hearing Wilbur occasionally start mumbling incoherently and dropping his sentences mid-conversation, he grew worried for the elder. He pulled up the VOD on Wilbur’s channel, putting it on mute, and paying close attention to the facecam in the top left corner.

To put it nicely, Wilbur looked like hell. He was noticeably shaking throughout the entire thing, a layer of sweat pasted his fluffy hair onto his forehead, and his usually warm eyes were glossy. Throughout the VOD, it seemed like Wilbur was only awake by sheer willpower. Tommy could tell he was sick from about a mile away.

“Hey Wil,” Tommy began, receiving a grunt in response, “Are you feeling alright?”

Wilbur hummed and muttered out a series of “yeahs”.

“Bullshit, I’m calling Phil.” Tommy quickly checked to make sure the universal father figure wasn’t streaming before adding him to the call. He greeted the boys and waited for Tommy to explain the need for his presence. “Wilbur’s sick.”

Phil frowned and requested that they all turned on their facecams. He knew immediately what Tommy was talking about, noticing the state that Wilbur was in, practically curled into himself and violently shivering. His frown increased before stating, “Wil, I’m picking you up. I’ll be there in ten.” He ended the call before any protests could be made, gathered his keys and such before setting off towards Wilbur’s office. Thankfully, the entirety of the Sleepy Bois lived pretty close together after a few households moved and Technoblade emigrated from America. Speaking of Techno, Phil dialed him up to let him know of the situation. When Wilbur gets sick, he becomes a stubborn bitch, and frankly, Phil needed all the help he could get. Knowing Tommy, he was probably already trying to find a way to get to Wilbur’s house, bless him.

When Phil pulled into the parking lot, he quickly left and speed-walked into Wilbur’s office. Thankfully, the door was unlocked. Less than thankfully, Wilbur was bent over a garbage can throwing up. Phil tried his best to comfort his pseudo-son, rubbing his back and humming some random song.

After a minute or two of Wilbur staying bent over the bin, heavily breathing but not vomiting, Phil stood and grabbed him a handful of tissues from Wilbur’s desk. “Thanks, Dad,” Wilbur mumbled into the garbage can with a hoarse chuckle, taking the tissues from Phil and leaning back. Phil, knowing how god awful the stench would be the next day, threw out the garbage bag and made a mental note to drop off a bottle of air freshener for when Wilbur returned.

For now, he helped Wilbur into the car. The man was violently shaking and resting most of his weight on Phil as they slowly made their way across the parking lot. Phil gently set Wilbur into the passenger seat, taking a moment to fuss over him like a worried mother, before making his way to the driver’s side and driving to Wilbur’s home.

Parking his car in the driveway, he noticed Techno’s car parked across the street. Once again, Phil helped shuffle Wilbur into the house and set him down on the couch, considering Wilbur’s room was upstairs and he wasn’t willing to try that let. Techno wandered out of the kitchen, nodding at Phil in greeting, before setting a mug of tea on the coffee table.

“Thank you,” Wilbur croaked out. As if on cue, heavy footsteps came running down the stairs, revealing Tommy with an armful of blankets and a pillow balanced on top of it all. He must’ve caught a ride with Techno. Tommy excitedly waved at Phil, features morphing into a frown once he saw Wilbur straining to smile at him. He dropped the blankets next to the couch as Phil wedged the pillow under Wilbur’s head.

“Tommy, can you find a thermometer and a wet washcloth? And perhaps a bucket?” Phil asked.

“I can get it,” Wilbur murmured, trying to stand up. With not a lot of effort, Phil pushed the man back down, receiving a grumpy look. Tommy gave a mock salute, before running back upstairs to rummage through the cabinet under the bathroom sink. The smell of soup was wafting from the kitchen as Phil threw a blanket over Wilbur. He took care in tucking in all the edges as Wilbur half-heartedly swatted at him. After Wil was done with his dramatics, he visibly snuggled into the blanket and was asleep in no time. 

The remaining members of the house took up residence throughout the living room, a quiet Netflix documentary playing in the background. They didn’t plan on leaving until their idiot friend, who lacked enough common sense to take care of himself, felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Hahah dadza go brrrrr. If you can't tell, Sleepy Bois are my forte at the moment :-)
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! Be sure to check out the other participant's works as the works so far are fantastic. There's some real talented writers following these prompts!


End file.
